With advance of computers and prevalence of the high-speed Internet, on-line games enabling on-line users to enjoy games in real time show rapid growth. To enjoy the on-line game with other users, a user installs a game program to a hard disc drive of the user terminal and access to an external server over the Internet.
There are various methods to execute the on-line game using the user terminal by the user, including a method of opening a web browser, accessing a game web site of the corresponding on-line game, and then clicking the corresponding on-line game with a mouse, a method of searching and executing the corresponding on-line game in a program list through a start menu of Microsoft Windows® (hereinafter referred to as “Windows” or “Microsoft Windows”), a method of clicking the corresponding game icon on a computer screen when the icon of the corresponding on-line game is displayed on the computer screen of Windows, and a method of searching a folder where the corresponding on-line game is installed using a file manager application, such as Windows Explorer®, and clicking the on-line game EXE file in the folder.
Thus, to execute the game, the user needs to pass through several steps and to manipulate mouse and keyboard many times.